This invention relates to a compression gauge which may be employed for use in connection with a muzzle-loading firearm. More particularly, this invention relates to a compression gauge employed to measure the compression applied to the load and charge during the loading of a muzzle-loading firearm.
The sport associated with muzzle-loading firearms focuses in part on the process of manually loading the firearm in a manner wherein consistent firing characteristics may be obtained. Conventionally, the process of loading the muzzle-loading firearm includes pouring a measured quantity of powder into the firearm barrel, inserting a ball or a ball and patch, and employing a ramrod to tamp the load and charge to a proper degree of compression. Conventionally, the ramrod has one or more markings which align with the end of the barrel of the firearm to indicate that the load and charge have been compressed within certain limits.
The firing characteristics of a muzzle-loading firearm are directly related to the degree of compression applied to the load and charge during the loading process. Because the conventional techniques for loading muzzle-loading firearms may not achieve a consistent and accurate degree of compression of the charge and load, the obtaining of consistent firing characteristics is frequently problematical. The present invention is directed to a new and improved device for accurately applying a proper degree of compression to the load and charge in a muzzle-loading firearm.